Were the stars
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Son las estrellas Lucy, ellas nos reunirán…/ Sintió lástima por esa mujer. Lucy Hearthfilia estaba muerta en vida. No podría regresarle ni una carta más... /NaLu.


Título: Were the stars

Sumary: Son las estrellas Lucy, ellas nos reunirán…/ Lástima por esa mujer. Lucy Hearthfilia estaba muerta en vida. No podría regresarle ni una carta más…

Cantidad de palabras: 699/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo xD

Disclamer:Fairy Tail no es mío. ¿Contento Hiro Mashima?

En el fondo de mi corazón hay cicatrices ocultas, sentimientos que guardo y que sé que ya no te alcanzarán.

_Mis amigos, mi gremio, mi familia…_

_Aún no puedo creer cuánto daño nos causó aquél horrible día en nuestras vidas. Quizás esto sea lo único que espero no puedas recordar, Lu-chan._

_La angustia, el dolor, cada escena de aquella masacre revive en mis memorias como si fuese aquél mismo instante. Cómo si aún pudiera tu mano tomar._

_Ese día incontables vidas se perdieron, entre ellos los valerosos magos que siempre honraremos por habernos salvado de la cruel agonía._

_No sé si alguna vez tenga el ánimo de escribir todo lo que siento, pero este día no me atrevo a soltar aquella pluma que solías usar para escribir tu libro. Es todo lo que me sostiene, lo único que me queda a tan eternos y lejanos días dónde podía contigo contar, que podía tu voz escuchar._

_No quiero hablar Lu-chan, espero que lo entiendas. Tan sólo necesitaba sentirte cerca, en este momento, en el día en que finalmente me he quedado sola._

_Fue en un instante, tan sólo un minuto lo que bastó para acabar con todo mi mundo, destruir mi alma y mi corazón. Para ver morir a Gajeel…_

_Crocus fue devastada por lo siete dragones que cruzaron gracias a Eclipse. Fue difícil pero logramos vencerlos, Rogue del futuro fue detenido y neutralizado. Y aunque juré que jamás podríamos haberlo imaginado, dentro, muy en el fondo de mi corazón lo sabía._

_Pero era menos doloroso negarlo, era más esperanzador evitarlo. Supongo que fuiste la única que quiso verlo, que deseó con todo su ser detenerlo, después de todo ese día perdiste a alguien importante para ti, a quien jamás podría reemplazar._

_En verdad creímos que podíamos festejar esa noche como si no hubiera mañana, aún conscientes de que el peligro no terminaba. Que la verdadera miseria aún no acababa, y la historia seguía resistiendo, pretendiendo jamás ser cambiada._

_Me pregunto si seremos egoístas… Tan sólo queríamos vivir. ¿De verdad fue tan injusto rebelarnos a la suerte que el destino nos había preparado? Desearía que respondieras en cuánto te fuera posible, Lu-chan, si es que aún sigues con vida en algún lugar…_

_7 de julio del año X791. Los siete dragones fueron vencidos. Acnologia y el mago oscuro Zeref… Nunca fueron localizados._

_7 de julio del año X792. Nuestra verdadera pesadilla estaba por comenzar…_

Con delicadeza, cerró el libro. Nadie debía saber que poseía aquellas tristes memorias del futuro. Tocó sus mejillas, palpándolas con delicadeza, hace tiempo que las lágrimas habían dejado de correr por sus párpados, quemando su delicada piel como fluyente veneno que le corroía las entrañas.

Todo era tan confuso dentro de su mente. Nunca antes había pensado que existía un diario de esa clase, oculto justamente bajo las cartas de ella, a quien adoraba con su corazón. Jamás imaginó que alguien aguardara sentimientos tan profundos en su alma por la persona que le diera la vida, perdiendo la suya en el proceso…

Su madre…

La mano que tomaba, era la misma que aquella persona deseaba alcanzar.

Sonrío con melancolía, incapaz de ocultar la desdicha que le ocasionaba saber cuánto ansiaba esa mujer hacer lo mismo que ella hacía, cada noche, desde que pudiera recordar. El collar azul en su pecho brilló, sin que se percatara, tomó con mayor fuerza la delicada mano que jamás podría sostener esa mujer.

La miró, grabando ese rostro de ángel que le brindaba infinitas alegrías sólo en sus sueños. —Kou, la cena está lista. ¡Aye!

Escuchó el llamado y partió con rapidez. Happy podía ser muy severo cuándo se lo proponía, así que no quería hacerlo esperar.

Tal vez, sólo quizás hoy podría… No, negó con la cabeza vehementemente. No debía hacerse ni una ilusión más, él… Tendría que olvidarse de su _papá_.

Volvió a verla, iluminada tenuemente por la bella luz de Luna. Si no tuviera todos esos cables y aparatos conectados a su cuerpo creería que dormía como cualquier persona más. Aguardó las lágrimas, mordiéndose la lengua para distraerse del dolor emocional.

Solo tenía una duda más… Esa mujer, ¿Por qué razón se referiría a su madre y a ese Gajeel como muertos…?

Bueno, que más daba. Sin importar el motivo tenía lástima por esa mujer. Lucy Hearthfilia estaba muerta en vida. No podría regresarle ni una carta más…

Ndp: Antes que nada, es un NaLu aunque a veces no lo parezca.

Kya, estoy nerviosa. Es la primera vez que publico en este fandom y hace casi un año que no subía nada. Espero que no esté tan desastroso, y medio se entienda, ya que sólo es la introducción no quise alargarme mucho. Sé que ya hay muchos fanfics de los hijos de Natsu y Lucy así que quise hacer algo diferente, quizás a primera vista no parezca fuera de lo normal pero les pido le den una oportunidad, nada es lo que parece y quizá me terminen odiando por algo que pasará a futuro xD Claro, eso si le dan una oportunidad y me permiten continuar.

A quien ya me ha visto en otros fandoms les digo… ¡No estoy muerta! Aunque estuve cerca, por este loco y demente año… Espero pronto volver a la carga y terminar todo esos pendientes xD.


End file.
